


A Shouty Woman Sold Me It

by LollyHolly99



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's pretty fem presenting here but there's male pronouns idek, Georgian Period, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, i genuinely don't know what to tag this w/ asfjlffgl, they're both completely stupid that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Among the things Crowley had picked up on in recent years was the usage of hand fans for communication among women who owned them, and - generally - the men who were courting them. A fascinating concept, really - simple gestures to convey secret, silent meaning, with a tool anyone not in the know wouldn't expect. He'd then decided to learn the secret language immediately after - you never know when something like that would come in handy....But did Aziraphale know?!





	A Shouty Woman Sold Me It

**Author's Note:**

> based off a post that I made on the tumblr and then HAD to follow up with something for
> 
> this took way longer than i thought and is way shorter than i thought and holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit it's 4.30 am so it'll probably be worse than I think it is right now when i wake up later UmU oh well
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!!! <3

_1742_

The early 1700s were an interesting time for England. After all, there had already been _two_ consecutive Georges on the throne, with a third lined up to come after, lending to how this period of time would eventually be referred to - the Georgian era. There would even end up being a fourth soon after. Awful lot of Georges, there were.

Besides all the Georges, there was, of course, everything else. The fashions, for one, and the other far more minor events going on, which certain not-so-earthly beings made sure to keep up with.

Which is how the demon Crowley was found at the opening of one particular pleasure gardens, with his red hair loosely pinned up and decorated sparsely, clothed in a primarily black dress that was form fitting down to the waist, where it flowed out into a bell shaped skirt, with loose, ruffled sleeves. And a fan in hand, acting moreso as an accessory befitting the times than a method of keeping cool on that warm summer day- a serpentine part of him that lingered even in this form didn't have too much need for the latter.

He took in the scenery alongside the crowds of people around him, not quite blending in or socialising, but not quite avoiding interaction either. Not approached by anyone, and not doing any approaching himself. The peaceful coexistence of humans and the unknown demon in their midst.

And, apparently, an angel as well, unknown to everyone but the aforementioned demon.

The colours of his clothing were the first thing to catch Crowley's eye through his ever-present sunglasses. Too distinct to _not_ remind him of the principality. Then, his hair. Even more distinct. Unchanged since Eden. At that point, it was already obvious to him that Aziraphale was the fellow standing a short distance away.

Crowley made his way over to the angel from behind, giving him a tap on the shoulder with his closed fan to catch his attention, which Aziraphale promptly jumped at.

"Lovely day for it, wouldn't you say, angel?" Crowley piped up as Aziraphale turned towards him.

"Ah. Crowley." Aziraphale sighed. "Yes, I'd certainly agree with you there."

The demon smirked. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Well," The angel shrugged. "Seems to be a bit of a trend with us. What brings you here, then? This doesn't exactly come across as your... scene."

"Suggestion from downstairs. Lots of people gathered together, lots of chances for temptations, and, y'know. Other demonic things."

"That would explain it." Aziraphale nodded. "I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on you, then, hm? Considering."

"Yep. And I on you. Considering."

"Hmm. Oh, speaking of eyes on you - I'm quite enjoying your..." He gestured up and down Crowley for a moment. "...look, today."

Crowley perked up. "You like it? Been in a real skirt-y, dress-y mood lately, not sure why."

"Any which way," Aziraphale gave a smile. "I must say it's very fetching on you."

"You know, angel," Crowley said, unfolding the fan in his hand and fanning himself with it. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Said fanning was, _of course_, just for show and absolutely not down to needing to do something about whatever faint flustering the compliments from Aziraphale were causing.

"Oh, _you_." Aziraphale rolled his eyes, before turning his attention to the fan. "Hm, I wouldnt've thought you'd be the type for handheld accessories."

"Yeah, well. Adds a little something to the outfit, eh?"

"Very true."

"And, y'know - they can be quite useful."

In a multitude of ways, in fact.

"Well, it's hardly ever too warm for long enough in this country to really have too much usage, but yes, I'd agree with you there." Aziraphale shrugged again.

...Wait, did Aziraphale know about their... other uses?

Among the things Crowley had picked up on in recent years was the usage of hand fans for communication among women who owned them, and - generally - the men who were courting them. A fascinating concept, really - simple gestures to convey secret, silent meaning, with a tool anyone not in the know wouldn't expect. He'd then decided to learn the secret language immediately after - you never know when something like that would come in handy.

...But did Aziraphale know?!

He had to test it.

"I'll admit," Crowley began, "My interest might just be because I really like the art some of them have got on them. I mean,"

And with a motion, deliberate and clear to anyone paying attention, he dragged the fan through the open palm of his other hand.

"Take a look at the detail on there."

It was indeed a gorgeous and detailed fan, but Crowley kept his eyes on the angel before him instead, waiting to see what results his experiment would yield.

Aziraphale blinked, looking between Crowley's face and the fan for a few moments, before realising he should respond. "Ah, yes, a fine fan - I can't imagine the work that must have gone into it."

_I love y- wait, fuck. Fuck, no, mixed up the gestures, that was the wrong one! Shit!_

Crowley stuttered for a moment upon realising his mistake, and almost slammed the fan into his face trying to correct it, moving it across his cheek in the most casual, but obvious manner he could muster - like he should've before.

"Ah, yes, the, uh- the work-"

_I love you._

"-Plenty of man hours in- in this one, yeah. Made it look real nice."

_Saved it. Maybe? Hopefully. Only time will tell, really._

Aziraphale's face went blank again momentarily.

_He's not saying anything. He doesn't know, does he? He just thinks I'm being weird. Shit._

After a handful of silent seconds that filled Crowley with a little too much anxiety for his taste, he opted for another test. This time, going over his knowledge in his head before doing the gesture.

"Would you," He shut the fan, and offered it towards the angel, arm extended in as obvious a manner as he could get. "Care for a closer look?"

_Do you love me?_

After a second, Aziraphale reached to take it, hesitating as he did so. "Why, yes, if that's... quite alright with you."

  
Aziraphale couldn't tell if he was onto something or not. Was he reading the cues right? Did Crowley know what he was implying with the movements he was doing with the fan?

No, of course he wasn't. Of course he didn't. The demon had started out with an 'I hate you', which, well, put it down to wishful thinking, but he was sure that couldn't be the case!

...Unless...

Then again, Crowley had so quickly stopped that same action and shown him an 'I love you'. Not to mention the way he'd so obviously be asking 'Do you love me?' with the way he handed it over. So was he conflicted, or confused, or did he not even know what he was doing, or what?

In any case, he had to do something. Not that that 'something' would lead to any answers, but if Crowley _did_ know...

He hesitated. He had to think of the right way to go about this, the right words to say. Then he took the fan - right hand, that's definitely the one - and opened it. And held it.

_You are too willing._

His eyes flitted between the fan and Crowley as he tried to gauge the other's reaction.

Nothing. Or, nothing that a slightly open mouth would give away. Those _damned_ sunglasses, he'd be just _that_ amount easier to read if he weren't always wearing them!

Aziraphale broke the silence after what felt like hours of agonising over the questions he had, but was, in actuality, seconds.

"M-my, the craftsmanship; this can't have come cheap, I'd assume?"

He placed it into his left hand, and moved it in front of his face, pretending to inspect the details closer. Another attempt.

_I desire your acquaintance._

"It really is quite something." He continued before Crowley could answer the previous question. Then, quickly, smoothly, he shut it again, and held it out for Crowley to take back once more.

_Do you love me?_

It wasn't a question he could answer himself - of course he did, he was a being of love, that was just how he was, but that's not what the question is meant to imply - but he could certainly ask it, whether the demon would know he was asking or not.

  
Crowley could've discorporated on the spot if he didn't have just a hint of belief that Aziraphale didn't actually know what he was doing with that thing. It had to be coincidence, right? Shit, how weird had he looked?

Or did he know? After all, those did seem like pretty Aziraphale-y things to say... In which case, _shit_, he'd probably looked even worse than if he didn't know.

Either way, he tried to calm his internal panicking, and answered the unspoken, potentially unasked, question, by resting the fan on his right cheek.

_Yes._

_...The right one's 'yes', right? Yeah, yes, okay._

"I could, uh get one for you, if you want. Maybe teach you some things about them?"

...He couldn't resist one more. He turned the fan around in his hand, and touched the handle to his lips.

_Kiss me._

Crowley didn't miss the way Aziraphale's eyes followed the action.

"No thankyou," came the angel's response.

"Uh-"

"I... um... I don't quite wear the clothing to match with one."

"Ah."

Silence fell over them, before Crowley piped up again.

"...You know, I'm not actually spotting any demonic opportunities here. Shall we... do lunch? Might give this place another look over afterwards."

Aziraphale breathed out. "I was actually just thinking that I was a mite peckish. Yes, that sounds fantastic."

"Well then, angel, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> come chat w/ me about these fellas or smth on tumblr at lollyholly99 \o/  
(oH by the way if one of y'all gets the reference in the title you can have one of my haribos (but you would of course have to come get it yourself soz))


End file.
